This invention relates to raised pavement markers that utilize a plurality of light reflecting prisms each with three intersecting surfaces.
This type of raised marker have been used extensively, especially the types with the reflective cube corner elements.
Roadmarkers are mounted on the pavement along the edgeline, centerline or as lane dividers. Markers of this type are usually made of either one-piece or two-piece housing, made of compatible thermoplastic materials with at least one metalized reflective face. Prior to filling the entire housing with a plastic material for rigidity and strength, the reflective portion of the housing are coated with a metalized layer to retain part of its retro-reflective ability. This metalization process, although retaining part of the retro-reflective ability of the three intersected surfaces of the prisms, it also retards portions of the light reflecting out of the three surfaces of the reflecting prisms.
Experience has also proven that the smooth exterior surfaces of the reflecting faces of the markers oriented at an acute angle with the road surface tend to reduce its reflective ability shortly after usage, due to the action of dirt with tire passage.
Among the objectives of this invention are to offer a pavement marker which has an enhanced reflectivity, abrasing reducing raised element which is integrally part of the housing; enlarged reflective faces; and, low cost. Furthermore, this invention enhances the outside angular configuration of the pavement marker to reduce the protrusion from the roadway, thereby reducing impact shocks to the passing vehicles.